Home is in your eyes
by alittledarkstreet
Summary: Quinn feels like if no one understand her, she seeks for Sam's help but he doesn't seem to want to do anything with her. Rated M just in case, I'm paranoid.
1. Sam's back

The lights, the people, the way they would yelled and clap when he got on-stage. He knew what he was doing wasn't right, but he was doing it for a reason that couldn't be wrong,either. He wasn't doing it for his parents...or himself, he was doing it for Stacy and Steve. He told his parents that he got a job on a restaurant, wich wasn't a complete lie, they didn't know he was a stripper named 'White Chocolate', nobody did. And that was the way he intended on keeping it.

He heard the man presenting the strippers, Sam putted on some more glitter, that thing got out fast. He finally heard the man say "White Chocolate" and he got on-stage. His typical night always was the same, he would get on stage and dance, take of his clothes and be left on a pair of red shorts.

Some ladies from the audience were more professional, they would just slide $10 bills on his pants. But some were more touchy, they would slide their hands on his pants and stroke him. He got uncomfortable but would have to keep a smile on his face.

Before he started working there he thought about what if he got an erection on stage...but after starting he found out there was nothing arousing or sexy about what he did, he was sure that it _was_ in fact very arousing for the ladies that came to watch, since the mayority were high school girls, bachelorettes, old ladies and gay guys. For the people watching he wasn't a regular person, he was just a sign of plesure.

The bar where the strip show happend was on very popular restaurant on Kentucky, he started working as a waiter and one day one of the strippers got sick and he said he could cover for him, the gay guys and the ladies really seemed to like his abs and his dancing so he ended up being White Chocolate.

Sam finished his routine, and went to the dressing rooms. Sam went in and took a shower, after every show he always smelled horrible. He took off his red shorts, he had made $200 dollars in the 30 minutes he had been there dancing.

He tooked the shower and got dress on his typical waiter outfit. He put on some cologne and smiled at his reflection, he looked so diferent. He went out of the dressing room and nearly got a heart attack when he saw Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson on the buffet line. He decided maybe it was a mirage, it had been almost a year since he had last seen them so maybe he just missed them. He went over to them just to make sure they were real.

Rachel noticed him coming over and ran towards him, she grabbed her petite arms around his neck and gave him a big hug.

Sam smiled and then grew serious "How long have you guys been here?"

"Long enough, we saw you doing your...um...dancing." Finn said awkwardly.

Sam looked away, he really was ashamed of what he did.

"Sam, why are you doing that?" Rachel asked

"I'm not proud of what I do...I need the money. You guys already know my family's issue, we don't have that much money, I got offered this...er...job and I took it. In the half hour I was on stage, look, I maked $200. I really need this money, my family needs it."

Rachel nodded "I understand, this wasn't why we came here to tell you anyway. "

"You guys came all the way from Ohio to tell me something? You guys do know phones exist, right? And facebook." Sam said

"We know...is just we need your help to win sectionals." Rachel said

"I don't go to Mckenley anymore...I don't know if you've notice but...I live in Kentucky!" Sam said in a 'duh' manner.

"We know... but you could come live with one of us. And you could transfer to Mckenley again." Finn said

"Guys, I have alot over here, I can't just leave, and is not like my parents would let me go. Good luck on sectionals, though."

"Please Sam! We need you." Rachel said pleadingly.

Sam looked at Rachel raising his eyebrows...then he sigh. "Fine."

They drived to Sam's house, the boss was not happy when Sam told him an emergency came up and he would have to miss his shift.

They finally got to his house, it took just a little to convince his parents on letting him go.

They got a little teary on the 'Oh, I forget sometimes how grown up you are.' But they finally letted him go.

^.^

Quinn Fabray walked the Mckenley High halls with her head held high, like always. She had been on a bad mood the past few days thanks to Puck and Shelby but she finally manage to plaster a smile, fake of course, on her rosy pink lips. She stopped on her locker took her notebooks and books out and let out a loud sigh.

"Not a good day?" Puck said putting his hand on her shoulder, Quinn jumped and putted her hand on her chest.

"Jesus, you scared the life out of me!" Quinn said trying to catch her breath.

Puck laugh, "I guess that is a yes."

"Puck..." Quinn said sighting "What do you want?"

"I want to know if you're okay." he said

"Like I said before, what do you want?"Quinn snapped.

"Why do everytime I do or act nice you assume I want something? Why can't you just notice I love you and I want to be your friend? Is it that hard to belive that I'm trying to be a friend?"

"I just haven't been able to sleep." Quinn said closing her eyes.

"I get it, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on others." Puck said walking away.

"Ugh." Quinn said.

Quinn walked down into glee club, she just wanted the day to be O.V.E.R, over.

She sitted down on the corner furthest from everyone.

"Guys, give a warm welcome to Sam!" Mr. Shue said, everyone clapped and cheer except Quinn. She just watched Sam make his way to the room with his most precious possesion...his guitar.

He hugged everyone, and when he saw Quinn wasn't moving from her seat he gave her a warm smile and walked towards her giving her a big hug. She smiled a little when he pulled away, "Is so nice to see you again, Sam."

He nodded and walked back to where Mr. Shue was.

He sang some song about red cups.

When he finally walked outside Quinn followed him.

"Sam, wait up!" Quinn yelled and Sam turned around with a small smile.

"Hey Quinn." Sam said smiling.

Quinn linked her arm with Sam's, Sam looked at their arms and raise his eyebrow.

"So, I guess you've heard that Mercedes is dating someone already."

"I've missed you,too Quinn." Sam said sarcarstically.

Quinn smiled, "Um, I'm free you're free. And I'm guessing you've noticed I'm super model thin."

"Quinn, what do you want?" Sam asked sighing.

"I want you back, last year we were so good together" she said, and he smiled " and I was stupid enough not to realized it." Quinn took a deep breath "I'm getting Beth back."

"What?"

"You could help me raise her, Sam. You would be an amazing dad."

"Quinn...You-"

"No, Sam. I know what you're going to say, you'll give the whole 'You are not going to be 17 forever' talk, and you know what? I'm sick of it. I'm sick of people thinking they know how I feel. You have no idea what is like to give your child on adoption and seeing it almost everyday knowing you can't hold her or make her feel better when she hurts, you have no idea." tears were now running through her cheeks, she cleaned her cheeks. "I'm going to get her back and when I do everything will be alright again, my life will be perfect."

Sam frowned "You're delusional, you need to talk to someone, Quinn. You need help."

"I knew you weren't going to understand, no one does." Quinn said

"Quinn, I want to help you. But, you seem to need professional help or something."  
>"Are you calling me crazy?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrows.<p>

"No...that is not what I mean." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, Sam. " She said jerking his hand away, then she turned on her heels and walked away.

"Quinn!" Sam yelled.

"Leave me alone."

She walked away into her car in tears, she didn't understand why she thought he would help her or understand her. Her mom didn't have any attention for her, why would Sam?

"I hate you Sam..." She whisper.

**AN:** So, I know is probably not my best work but I had this idea and well I felt like it would make a good fanfiction:)

I just wanted to say this once...I absolutley adore Fabrevans/Quam/Suinn/Overgron!

Whatever you want to call it, I still freaking LOVE them.

And Samcedes? My sisters call me a rasist because I find them gross...I love Mercedes, I find her gorgeous, I just don't like that pairing. I would prefer if they find a cute guy for her, not Shane, someone cute that isn't Sam. Sam is for Quinn, capiche?

Okay, that is all I got to say, Chord is made for Dianna. And Darren and Dianna make a cute couple,too^.^

Overgron = WINNING!

Reviews are always welcome:)

-Violet3


	2. First Loves Are Never Forgotten

**AN: **Yeah, Yeah. I know what you guys are probably thinking 'Why haven't she updated in so long?' I'm sorry I've been terribly busy with school work and all the christmas and holidays stuff. So, I have hardly got time to update.

I'm so sorry. But all the waiting is over, here you go.

Happy reading!:)

And Happy Holidays:)

Quinn drove home silently, she wasn't in the mood to even sing.

How could Sam even say that? She wasn't crazy, that's for sure. She pulled on her drive way closing the door of her white _mercedes_ behind her, she hated that her mom had given her that car on her 17th birthday, she wasn't on speaking terms with Mercedes back then and that car only reminded her of her anger towards the brunette.

She quietly opened the door of her house, her mom was there taking her coat.

"Mom? Where are you going? I...I just got home." Quinn said putting her car keys on the coffee table next to the door.

"Oh, hey Quinnie. I'm just going out with the girls tonight. Don't wait for me, there's supper on the microwave." Judy said kissing her daughter's cheek. "Good night, love you."

Quinn opened her mouth to argue but before she could say anything her mom was out the door.

_'Of course, another lonely Thursday.' _Quinn thought.

Next morning...

Finn drove Sam school and it was about the most awkward thing in the world. Sam was living with him and Kurt now and he had to say that it was about one of the weirdest thing ever. He would have to share a house with the guy that had stolen his girlfriend the year before and a gay guy that had some bizarre obessesion with hair.

"So..." Finn said awkwardly.

"Yeah?" Sam said looking out the window.

"Hm, I know that this is probably none of my buisness but...do you still have feelings towards Mercedes?"

Sam was taking by surprise, he really didn't think Finn would ask that.

"What..?"

"You heard me, Sam."

Sam took a deep breath and sighted, "Yeah, kind of. But I see she moved on, so I'm guessing that's what I have to do,too."

Finn nodded and looked at the road.

A few minutes later they got to school and Sam opened the door of the car and slamed it behind him.

Sam's POV:

I watched Quinn get out of her car, her short blonde hair was shining more than usual and something cut my attention, there was a small blue hightlight in it, it looked good, thought.

"Hey, Quinn." I said walking towards her, she turned around and didn't look very happy to see me.

"What do you want, Sam?" she said looking at me, her green eyes staring directly at my blue ones.

"I just want to talk..." I mumbled looking at my shoes, they suddenly seemed extremely interesting.

"Then talk." she said grabbing her arms around her chest.

"Look, Quinn. I feel kind of sorry about the whole thing. I think I was a bit rude, wasn't I ?"

She looked bored but nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to treat you that way, or hurt your feelings in any way." I said "And I would love for us to be friends."

"Of course you are, you are soo terribly sorry." Quinn said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice,her eyes looked so cold, not warm like they usually do.

"I am, actually." I said slowly.

"Whatever Sam. I don't need to be your friend, I have enough friends." She said

"Like who?"

"Hm...Santana and Brittany are my friends."

"Yeah, try 'were'."

Her jaw dropped and she looked at me coldly,"Fuck you, Sam."

And then she left. I stood there with my mouth open, did Quinn Fabray just said the f word?

There had happened so much since I left that Quinn letted herself curse?

I might not be the smartest guy in Lima Ohio, but I knew Quinn like the back of my hand.

She was broken, and I was going to do anything in my power to fix her even if it meant losing a chance to getting Mercedes back.

Quinn was my first love and like she once said herself, "First loves are never forgotten."

A few minutes later...

I walked to class still on a daze, or how ever you say that. I really couldn't belive Quinn had said that, those words ran trought my mind. I probably wouldn't have remember if Santana or Mercedes were the ones that had said it but...Quinn? Quinn was always so upright and decent, she wouldn't be caught dead saying that simple word most american high schoolers use daily, including myself.

Truth be told, I kind of liked it. Hearing her say it like that, I would have liked it more if she was saying it in bed.

_What? What are you thinking Sam? You've become a perv. Is not right to think about Quinn that way. She was practically insulting you and you're having a sexual fantasy about it? That's not how your parents raised you!_ I kept telling myself.

Then I saw her in a corner, not the 'her' you're probably thinking. Her, Mercedes. She was sitting in a corner looking outside the window, she looked so peaceful and beautiful. Lucky for me there was a empy seat next to her. I walked towards her nerviously, "Is this seat taken?" I asked shily.

"Nah, go ahead. You can seat there if you want." she said giving me her most precious smile, it was nice to see her smile like that.

"Thanks" I said taking off my backpack and placing it on the neck of the seat. I sat down and looked at her, she was still looking out the window and her face lit up when something cut her attention. I smiled and looked at the window to see what she was looking at, and I saw him. It was Shane, the guy she was dating. The smile I was proudly wearing fastly turned into a frown. I sight and looked at the teacher. Was that jelousy I was feeling? Well, of course it was. Then I felt a sudden pain, probably shame. Could that possibly be the way Quinn felt everytime I went to her house during the summer and I would blab about me and Mercedes, and the time I was supposed to be there for her birthday party and I ended up taking Mercedes with me even when she wasn't speaking with Quinn? Could that be the way she felt that night at Rachel's party, when I was making out with Santana right in front of her face?

Wow, I felt bad alright. But, maybe Quinn didn't feel anything, she cheated on me for a reason wich of course means that she never did love me or anything, right?

Maybe I was just being stupid.

Holy shit! I was on a class room, for God's sake! I needed to start paying more attention to class, no wonder I always get bad grades.

I listened to the class and took notes

Quinn's POV

Can french class get any more cliché? I used to enjoy it a few months ago now it's just plain boring and stupid.

Why on the name of Paris do I need to learn how to speak french, anyway? Is not like I'm going to go live in France when I grow up.

"Okay, class I'd say that's all for the day." Madam Von Leview said

I got up from my sweet and grabbed my purse

"Hey, Quinn! Nice hairstyle!" Hayley said smiling at me.

"Thanks." I said and walked away.

I walked down the hall looking for something or rather someone, finally I found who I was looking for.

"Hey." I said quietly.

Sam turned around and smiled at me, his nervious smile. "Hi."

I opened my mouth to say something but he talked before I could, "Listen, Quinn-"

"No, no. You listen." I said.

He nodded shily, he looked like a little boy.

"I was looking for you so I could apologize, I shouldn't have said..._that_ word to you." I said

He chuckled, "Is okay, Quinn. Don't worry."

"Okay, bye." I said.

He nodded and looked down, "Bye."

I walked away to the parking lott and got into my car.

**AN****: **I know, pretty short. But I was kind of sleepy. I hope you guys liked it, though.

Please review, I haven't been getting reviews so therefore I don't really know if you guys enjoy what I write so I don't know if I should continue. Thanks anyway:)

-Violet3


	3. Friends?

"Mrs. Fabray. I would like it better if you started to pay more attention to the class." Mr. Houston said.

"Uh, what? Sorry." Quinn said looking at the floor, that was the second time in the fifteen minutes she was in class that the teacher called her attention, she was distracted. Wich wasn't a surprise since she had attention defisis, but somehow she felt like if she was in a dream, she felt as if she was the only person in the room, she was lost in thought.

"Alright, class! Tomorrow you all have to turn in yoru assigments. You remember? The ones that I gave you a week ago." the teacher said.

"Yes." all of the students said groaning.  
>"You may all leave now."<p>

The sound of girls and boys exciting the room was all Quinn could hear; laughter, girls making plans to go the movies and boys making plans to watch the football game.

Quinn felt lonely, Sam was right the other day. She didn't have friends, she only said Santana and Brittany because they were the first ones that crossed her mind and they were the only ones that actually spoked to her about things that didn't have anything to do with singing and dancing.

It sucked, she didn't have anyone to rely on. And she really couldn't understand why would Sam want to be her friend.

But it sounded okay.

Hell, it sounded more than okay. She needed a friend and Sam was offering just that; friendship.

Quinn didn't need someone to be there 24/7, she just needed someone to make plans with, someone to laugh with when the teacher said something stupid, someone that would tell her that whenever she needed them they would be there. She needed someone she could trust, someone that would understand her.

And Sam could do all that...and more.

It was no surprise...Sam was the nicest guy she had ever met.

Quinn excited the room, she looked at the floor then looked up.

Sam was standing in front of her looking like if someone just had killed his puppy.

"Sam, are you okay?" Quinn asked concerned.

Sam chook his head, "No."

Quinn frowned, "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Uh, I don't know. I heard people saying bad things about you and me."

Quinn looked at Sam in the eyes, "What do you mean?"

"They said...they said you-" Sam looked at Quinn and then looked down.

"What did they said?"

Sam sighted, "They are saying that you...that you are some kind of prostitute. And that...and that I'm paying to sleep with you. And some girls from the lacrosse team are...they are saying that you're cutting youself."

"What? But...that's not true!" Quinn said

"I know is not true, neither of that is true, is it?"

"Uh, of course...neither of that. I am not a prostitute and you are not paying to sleep with me! We haven't ever even have sex!" Quinn said looking at the floor.

"The worst part is...Quinn, my parents think I AM paying to sleep with you."

"What? How did they even found out about this rumour, I didn't even know anything."

"Don't ask me, I didn't know about the prostitute thing, Finn's mom told me about it. I guess, she must've told my parents...that is why I have been receiving such hateful looks. I only heard about you cutting yourself today. I thought you needed to know, in case people were looking at you...you know...the wrong way."

Quinn sight, "Wow, thanks for telling me...how did your parents reacted?"

"They grounded me for a month. I should probably get going, I need to be home at two."

"What? But...glee is at 3!" Quinn said

"Yeah, I know. That's part of my punishment. They told Carol that I shouldn't go out. Unless is a Friday or a Saturday."

"That's weird."

"Well, I'll see you around Quinn."

"Wait, Sam?"

"Yeah..?" Sam said slowly looking at Quinn's deep green eyes.

"I want to be your friend." she said, it sounded simple...yet so complex.

"I thought we were friends already."

"You're right, we are. I'll call you later Sam."

"Okay."

Quinn smiled sheepishly feeling, for the first time in a few months, happy.

(A/N) Yeah, I know I haven't updated in like a zillion years and I am extremely sorry. This was a bit short but I hope you guys liked it. Nottify me if I should continue.

Oh and, please check my other fanfiction 'Heart like stone', thanks.

Reviews are always welcome^.^

_Violet3

PS: I also realize I haven't updated 'Pretending'. I am so sorry for the people that read that one. But...I am pretty sure I will try to updated this week. Meaning, Monday or Sunday. THUMBS UP!

:D


End file.
